Sem saída!
by Aioros-kun
Summary: Oneshot! Zeus se irrita de vez e, sem saída, monta uma armadilha para Atena e os cavaleiros de ouro em pleno almoço. O plano, que parecia genial, toma um rumo diferente do esperado.


_Saint Seiya não me pertence._

**Sem Saída!**

* * *

A coisa toda já começa no Salão do Grande Mestre. Afinal, era um domingo e, tradicionalmente, todos comiam juntos... uma mera formalidade. Como de costume, a comida era típica de alguma nacionalidade.

**Deba:** Não, está errado. Tem alguma coisa errada nessa feijoada.

**Milo:** Ah, claro, falsificaram a feijoada. Esse treco nojento, bah.

**Deba:** Palhaço! Perdeu o amor na vida?

**Milo:** Tá, desculpa. Você poderia me fazer um favorzinho, por gentileza?

**Deba:** Quê? Nem se fosse por misericórdia.

**Milo:** Ai, abrutalhada.

**Afrodite:** Melhor que semana passada. Nos serviram aquela comida que tem um nome... como era mesmo? Um nome diferente, complexo...

**Saga:** Sushi.

**Dite:** Isso mesmo! Inclusive, serviram aquela coisa crua!

**Saga:** Dite, continue comendo, sim? Você devia presta mais atenção ao mundo que te rodeia!

**Dite:** Tá, mas eu comi algo que não concordei. Tenho todo direito de comentários desagradáveis.

**Aiolos:** Esse suco está estranho. Mu, veja a data de validade na caixinha, por favor.

**Mu:** Ih, rapaz... Venceu.

**Olos:** Argh! Veja: se o produto não tivesse estragado na data que está escrito, poderíamos reclamar com a empresa?

* * *

Mesmo com Atena junto deles, nota-se que o almoço não era convencional. Porém, enquanto riam, um ser superior (sem firulas: era Zeus) tramava contra eles enquanto gargalhava maquiavelicamente com sua idéia genial.

**Zeus:** Por isso sou o deus dos deuses, porque eu sou O cara! Como nunca pensei nisso? Mais fácil que matar os capachos de minha filha no braço, é mais simples esmagá-los como as baratas que são. É só prende-los magicamente naquele salão e mandar aerolitos... Digo... Preciso parar de ver Chapolin enquanto traço um plano maligno. Cof, cof, voltando... É só mandar um meteorito que irá esmagar todo mundo. Meteoritos! HAHAHAH! METEORITOS! HAHAHA!

Após essa demonstração de inteligência, Zeus ficou apenas babando e rindo por 1 hora, continuamente.

* * *

Voltando aos nossos cavaleiros de ouro, o almoço já estava no fim – mas mal sabiam que, de acordo com Zeus, a dor de cabeça estaria apenas começando.

**Shaka:** Agora me dêem licença, pois vou me retirar.

**Dite (ao ver Shaka quase na porta):** Volte imediatamente, sua Paquita oxigenada. Ainda temos contas pra acertar.

Antes que todos se perguntassem que contas seriam essas, a situação mudou repentinamente.

**Olos:** Gente? Isso aqui tá frio, úmido e escuro... Quase um útero.

**Camus:** Frio, úmido e escuro?

**Olos:** É. GENTE, ESTAMOS PRESOS TAMBÉM!

**Camus:** Presos?!

**Olos:** Mas que coisa cacete! Você vai ficar repetindo tudo o que eu falo? Não? Ótimo, então vamos evoluir nossa conversa!

Então, repentinamente, tudo fica negro de tal forma que era impossível até mesmo de enxergar um dedo na frente da cara. Tão frio que Camus... Bom, Camus não vale porque ele ainda sentia calor enquanto os outros batiam os queixos. Cegando à todos, uma luz redonda que ocupava todo o teto surgiu.

**Zeus:** 1, 2, 3, testando... Inicializando serviço de deusoconferência... Pronto. Cavaleiros de Atena e Atena! Fui forçado à mais rude – porém inteligente – atitude. Prendi vocês dentro do Salão por meio de uma redoma mágica. Meteoritos cairão sobre vocês. Ah, pode deixar que no inferno eu vou levar uns petiscos. Até lá!

**Atena:** Sabia que tinha o dedo celeste e engordurado dele.

**Todos (com cara de dúvida. Não por Zeus e sua notícia, mas por Atena):** Engordurado...?

**Atena:** Sim. Ele ama comer frango com a mão. Argh!

**Todos (rindo):** !!

**Atena:** Não riam de algo tão sério. Vocês não sabem o que é um abraço dele naquele estado.

**Shura:** Já sei. Tudo isso foi porque eu não repassei uma corrente que recebi no meu e-mail. Por favor, mandem todas as correntes pra mim! Eu juro que passo adiante!

**Saga:** Inferno mesmo vai ser que aturar vocês até depois de morto. Bom, vamos morrer mesmo, então vamos contar últimas histórias como passatempo.

**Milo:** Eu sei a história de um pai que sai da prisão, encontra seu filho no reformatório com câncer e depois morre de tuberculose.

**Olos:** Nossa, quanta alegria, que coisa viva! É tudo de que precisamos.

**Shaka:** Ei, alguém mais notou que Shura sumiu?

**Shura (saindo de algum lugar):** Tô aqui. E trago uma espingarda que achei!

**Quase todos, ao mesmo tempo:** ELE VAI MATAR TODO MUNDO! ISSO, ACABA DE UMA VEZ COM ESSA HISTÓRIA! NÃO, EU ENFRENTEI UM TITÃ E QUERO MORRER DIGNAMENTE!

**Deba:** A espingarda! Ele vai...

**Shura:** ... tentar derrubar a porta, suas escandalosas.

Um relógio igualmente branco surgiu no teto. Talvez mais uma deusoconferência. Agora, porém, o relógio tinha um ponteiro indicando segundos, e não eçou no 10. Foi abaixando devagar...

**Dite:** Isso é comemoração de passagem de ano e nem me avisaram?

**Todos:** Fica quieto, Dite! (Uma música triste começa a tocar, embalando as lágrimas dos cavaleiros). 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

O tão esperado barulho, a tão esperada explosão, morte e gritos não vieram. Na redoma, apenas um barulho, que estava acima deles, de "puf puf puf" – como coisas fofas, porém pesadas, batendo ali.

**Zeus (na deusoconferência):** MALDITO CONTRA-REGRA! Lançou meus meteoros de pelúcia. Antes que perguntem, só quis deixar mais fofos os meteoros que extinguiram os dinossauros. Não se preocupem, num top de 5 segundos enviarei os verdadeiros meteoros.

Shura atirou na deusoconferência e na porta. Os cavaleiros saíram bravos dali. Porém, todos estavam bem. (Menos Zeus, que tomou um tiro de raspão na orelha, arrancando-lhe um naco. Mas Zeus foi acalmado por Van Gogh¹).

**FIM!**

* * *

**N.A!**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Peço perdão pelo atraso da atualização de uma de minhas fics – mas irei escrevê-la até o fim. Porém, o fato é que eu ando ocupado com outros projetos e não mais escreverei Fanfics. Essa foi uma última idéia que veio de repente.**

¹: Para quem não sabe, Van Gogh cortou parte de sua orelha em dezembro de 1888.


End file.
